Dejar ir
by Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho
Summary: Era tiempo de dejar ir todo.


Estar en el mundo humano, finalmente y sin amenazas como demonios o los Ratri, era gratificante y una especie de alivio. Sólo faltaba lidiar con lo que era vivir como un ser humano normal (pese a no ser normales, después de todo).

Y a pesar de comenzar a vivir en paz una vida en el mundo humano, había cosas que no lo perturbaban todavía. Las pesadillas de sus hermanos muertos, sacrificados, donde él es devorado vivo por los demonios o donde no logra rescatar a sus mejores amigos.

A Norman y Emma.

Y era por eso que estaba afuera en el patio de atrás de la enorme casa (que a veces le recuerda a Grace Field), mirando al cielo que lentamente baña todo a su paso con el anaranjado y morado y a veces rosada calidez nostálgica; se permite respirar tranquilamente, disfrutando de la paz y nostalgia que estaba palpando el lugar donde se encontraba.

Escuchó pequeñas pisadas, que deseaban ser discretas, fallando en serlo. No volteó, porque no sentía la necesidad de ver quién era el que venía a hacerle compañía ahí en la soledad de su nostálgica tarde.

Miró a la persona por el rabillo del ojo, viendo esos hilos dorados siendo jugueteados por el viento que soplaba suavemente. Por lo que notó, ella miraba el mismo atardecer que él, tranquila y con una sonrisa suave.

Esa que siempre le caracterizó.

Volvió su mirada amatista al frente, sintiendo como la brisa jugaba también con sus cabellos. Por un momento se preguntó el qué hacía Anna ahí, pero, sinceramente, las ganas de preguntar se veían lejanas por el peso de la nostalgia.

Y de alguna manera, sentía que no era momento de hablar.

El silencio era agradable, y el ver cómo atardecía, era todo un espectáculo agradable. Y cuando comenzaron a avistarse las primeras estrellas en el firmamento, Anna habló.

-Has estado sumido en tus pensamientos desde que llegamos aquí. – se refería al mundo humano, algo que Ray entendía perfectamente. – Siempre dices que no es nada, pero, eso no es verdad. Algo te sigue molestando.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó, indiferente, casi con burla. Anna lo miró con el ceño fruncido, mientras que él la miraba imperturbable.

-Hablo en serio… ¿Qué pasa todavía Ray?

Él nunca sería alguien que le gustara hablar de cómo se siente o qué piensa, eso siempre se lo ha reservado y ha cargado con ello en su vida. Sin embargo, el mirar en los orbes celestinos de ella, le hace sentir de alguna manera consolado.

\- ¿Por qué tan interesada por saber?

-Porque… Porque me preocupas.

\- ¿Sólo eso?

-… Me preocupas, Ray. – admite, con un ligero tono carmín en sus mejillas. Las cuales comienza a costarle ver por la casi oscuridad que los comienza a cubrir. – Yo, quiero saber qué es lo que te preocupa, quiero saber… Si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte, no me gusta… No me gusta ver que vuelves a ser casi el mismo Ray de Grace Field.

Se siente sorprendido, pues ni sus mejores amigos se habían fijado en ello. Ni siquiera él mismo; suspira, apartando su mirada, volviendo a fijarla en el cielo.

Viendo como la luna se alza.

¿Podría ser sincero en estos momentos bajo la luna?

-… El pasado sigue atormentándome, de vez en cuando. – comienza despacio, pues no es fácil para él abrirse. Incluso en sus 15 años de existencia. – Tengo sueños donde Conny y los demás me reclaman por haberlos sacrificado… Donde soy devorado vivo o… donde no puedo salvarlos.

\- ¿Salvarlos?

-A Emma y Norman.

_**Y eso me duele, me lastima, me marca demasiado.**_

Anna lo mira un poco triste, porque lo entiende. Callarse todo y no poder decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a tus más cercanos. Y eso es triste, es doloroso, es exasperante, es desesperante y… desgarra.

Y ella quiere curarle, no con medicinas, gasas, alcohol o vendas. Si no, con palabras, acciones y amor.

-Ray…

\- ¿Es absurdo, cierto? Debería estar feliz y aliviado como los demás, pero yo… Yo no puedo, Anna. – hay dolor en su voz, hay resentimiento contra sí mismo y lo nota. – Tengo las manos manchadas de pecado y sus recuerdos me persiguen. Yo… Yo…

Y Anna se lanza a abrazarlo, a salvarlo, a no dejar que se hunda. Porque no pudo hacer nada la primera vez, pero, está vez, sí puede hacerlo.

Esta vez, no fallará.

Y él no lo entiende. Él queda estático y sin saber qué hacer, además de haber sido tomado por sorpresa. Sólo sabe que Anna lo abraza, que es cálida, y que sufre por él.

No lo merece, no cree merecerlo.

\- ¿Por qué…?

\- ¡Yo quiero salvarte Ray! Quiero verte sonreír, quiero verte bien, quiero que seas felices…

Quiero ser lo que necesitas.

-Quiero que dejes ir todo lo que te duele, lo que te hace sufrir… A ninguno de nosotros nos gusta verte sufrir en silencio.

Es tiempo de dejar ir, Ray.

-Es tiempo de avanzar Ray, sé que puedes hacerlo. Creo en ti. – su voz se quiebra y sus lágrimas se desbordan. – Por favor Ray, vive.

Y luego de unos minutos él la abraza, y llora. Llora como nunca antes lo ha hecho, sin restricciones, se permite destrozarse porque sabe que… Anna podrá, de alguna manera, repararlo.

Porque ella tenía razón, era momento de dejar ir todo. Nunca los olvidaría, pero, si pensaba en lo que ella había dicho…

-Quiero vivir, Anna… Quiero, vivir.

Tal vez y, pueda perdonarse de a poco. Pero perdonarse, al fin y al cabo.

Y cuando no hay más llanto, Ray se permite tranquilizarse en sus brazos y dejarse hacer por ella. Dejar que lo repare, que lo ame, que lo consuele y… que le diga que todo está bien.

Que, de aquí en más, todo estará bien. Y que sin importar lo que pueda pasar más adelante o en el futuro, ella seguirá confiando en él y… Que seguirá a su lado.

(- ¿Prometes que todo estará bien y sin importar qué, seguirás a mi lado?)

Y ella le sonríe con dulzura y ternura.

(- Sí, te lo prometo, Ray.)

Y por un instante, Ray cree encontrar paz.


End file.
